1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and method for framing canvas, and more particularly, to an extruded aluminum frame with canvas mounting system that achieves a taut painting surface with a rigid, lightweight construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable when painting on canvas to have the canvas stretched as tight and taut as possible. Typical frames, such as those made of wood, while suitable for their purpose, have difficulty retaining their shape and holding the canvas in a taut condition as the size of the frame increases. In order for such wood frames to properly function, they must be constructed of sufficiently thick and large pieces of wood that the weight becomes difficult to handle with ease.
Although lightweight composite and metal frames exist, these frames can be cumbersome to construct, require complicated steps to mount the canvas, and frequently do not retain their shape in larger sizes. Moreover, such frames can cause premature wear at points of contact with the canvas, leading to tearing of the canvas, loss of tension, and sagging of the canvas on the frame.